


Одна девятая

by ms_bitterherb, Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Humor, Monster of the Week, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: Кто сказал «мяу»?





	Одна девятая

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat!Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345417) by Vongue. 



> Еще иллюстрации Вонг https://yadi.sk/i/Mp4tqmGP3QhQDH  
> https://vongue.deviantart.com/art/CatDean-3-272359528 и https://vongue.deviantart.com/art/CatDean-2-270166316

Сэм вообще-то привык, что на Дина вешаются девчонки, но до сих пор они умудрялись держать себя в руках и не падали к его ногам в буквальном смысле. И они все же были нормального роста, а не величиной с палец: от Дюймовочки девицу отличали только безвольно повисшие крылышки вроде стрекозиных. Лишь ритмичное мерцание голубоватого света в их тонких прожилках позволяло надеяться, что несчастная не расшиблась насмерть, стремясь найти спасение от летучей мыши у Дина на груди. Кстати о груди, такие буфера у обычной, человеческой девушки привели бы Дина в восторг. Да что там, Сэм тоже впечатлился – сразу после того, как проводил взглядом незадачливую летучую мышь.   
Феечка – язык не поворачивался назвать иначе создание, похожее на пинапную версию Тинкербелл – открыла глаза и одарила Дина очаровательной улыбкой.  
– О, мой спаситель! – защебетала она, поднявшись на точеные ножки и расправляя крылья. – В знак моей благодарности прими волшебный дар…  
– Не стоит! – дернулся Сэм, но опоздал.  
– … девяти жизней! – Феечка хлопнула в ладоши, взмахнула ярко вспыхнувшими крыльями и растворилась в ночи.  
– Миау?! – донеслось снизу.  
– Какого хрена?  
Невероятно, но факт: на дорожке сидел рыжий кот и в полном шоке таращился на свою левую переднюю лапу. Глаза у него были зеленые, а на шее висел шнурок с рогатым амулетом.

Дин много спал – забравшись под покрывало на кровати, в сумке или в шкафу, а в промежутках донимал Сэма всеми доступными способами. Он и раньше действовал на нервы с изобретательностью, достойной лучшего применения, теперь же, когда Сэм лишился морального права ответить гадостью на гадость, совсем потерял стыд. Он кусался, демонстративно точил когти о косяк, воровал карандаши и ручки и без церемоний лез на колени, в тарелку и под бок ночью. К тому же Дин и в кошачьем виде оставался за старшего, и это бесило.   
Перед сном он проверял защиту – неспешно прохаживаясь вдоль дорожек соли на порогах и подоконниках, топорщил усы и с брюзгливым мявом скреб лапой в тех местах, где получилось слишком тонко. Он по-прежнему не давал халявить во время зарядки – запрыгивал на спину и, усевшись между лопаток, ударами полосатого хвоста отсчитывал отжимания. Сэм терпел кошачий диктат, сколько мог, но после того, как Дин просочился в его рюкзак и выдал себя только тем, что расчихался на полпути к школе, стал запирать его в ванной, хотя переживал страшно из-за новой ненависти Дина к закрытым дверям. На полудневные отсидки Дин обижался так сильно, что даже не мстил. Ну, не считать же местью лежание на открытом учебнике или громкое жутко отвлекающее мурлыканье.   
Еще Дин был мучительно потешный, особенно в настроении поохотиться на что-нибудь крылатое. С мухами он расправлялся с немыслимой ловкостью, будто всю жизнь располагал арсеналом из четырех когтистых лап и острых тонких зубов, а вот с добычей покрупнее растягивал удовольствие. Прыскать со смеху при виде комичных прыжков из-за угла не позволяла совесть, Сэм сдерживался, но когда Дин, подобравшись и прижав уши, мелко-мелко топтался на месте несколько секунд и подобно спущенной пружине бросался вперед, пощадить самолюбие брата не получалось. Победное сопение над придушенной жертвой тоже смотрелось уморительно, как и попытки не слопать пойманное тут же – кошачьи инстинкты давали о себе знать. Становилось жутко при мысли о том, в какую битву Дину приходилось вступать каждый миг. И Сэм компенсировал, как мог.  
Пока он ходил на кухню за говяжьим фаршем – Дин по-прежнему питал к нему слабость – пропустил очередной трюк с наскоком из засады и вернулся к концу охоты.   
Дин изловил фею. Она извивалась, колотила кулачками по его мягкой шерсти, Дин же с недвусмысленной ненавистью на морде придавил ее к лысоватому ковру. На миг он отвлекся на Сэма, и фее удалось высвободить помятое золотистое крыло. Оно дернулось, тончайшей пыльцой осыпав лапу, которая начала медленно, словно против воли, подниматься. Дин, опешив, мяукнул и попытался прихлопнуть фею другой лапой, но не тут-то было: фея кое-как взлетела и заработала крыльями с бешеной скоростью, будто собиралась вызвать ураган. Макушка Дина, полосатая спина и хвост уже через пару секунд мелко заискрили золотом.  
– Выкуси! – пискляво крикнула фея и, сунув Дину под нос малюсенький средний палец, упорхнула в окно.  
Прямо на глазах Дин, панически мяукая, оторвался от пола, и Сэм уронил блюдце. Пока он пытался сложить два и два, Дин воспарял все выше и выше и вскоре уже собирал вздыбленным загривком пыльную паутину с потолка. Хвост прижался к животу, лапы с растопыренными пальцами бестолково загребали воздух, словно Дин пытался плыть по нему, как по воде, из горла больше не рвались истошные вопли, но маленькая розовая пасть открывалась беспомощно и зло. Это походило на ужасный, душераздирающе смешной фарс, и нужно было немедленно положить ему конец.  
Сэм в два широких (чуть мышцы не потянул) шага пересек комнату и подпрыгнул как можно выше, выбрасывая над собой руку, но пальцы лишь чиркнули по гладкому, старательно вылизанному меху.  
– Черт! – Сэм прыгнул еще раз и еще, без успеха. – Дин! Дин, подожди, не бойся, я…  
Дина колотило. Он перестал дергать лапами, и теперь ветерком из окна его сносило в дальний угол мимо засиженной мухами люстры. Сэм хлопнул себя по лбу и схватился за стул. Сердце стучало так, словно вознамерилось продолбить в ребрах дыру. Представилось вдруг, как порывом ветра Дина вышвыривает в окно, в теплый вечер, и он, голося от страха и безнадежности, летит в вышине на фоне полной луны. Сэм зажмурился на секунду и, встряхнув головой, поволок стул в угол, где покачивался, как флюгер, его несчастный усатый и полосатый старший брат. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, стул не подвел, только скрипнул надсадно, когда Сэм встал на протертое сидение. Притиснув к груди окаменевшего от пережитого Дина, Сэм с минуту пережидал, пока успокоится сердце и перестанут танцевать перед глазами багровые пятна, просто держал его крепко-крепко и гладил скованную шоком спину, не обращая внимания на благодарно впившиеся в плечо и руку когти.   
Продышавшись, он сел и по одной аккуратно снял с себя лапы. Было больно, но Дину явно досталось больше, и Сэм промолчал.  
– Ну вот, – начал он, почесывая Дина под подбородком, – все в поря…  
В правой ладони, которой он гладил посыпанную феечной пыльцой спину Дина, началась мучительная щекотка. Сэм встряхнул кистью, и она тут же перевернулась запястьем вверх, самовольно и неумолимо потянулась к потолку. Дин мяукнул и снова взлетел, но Сэм вовремя поймал его за заднюю лапу чистой рукой. Дин решил, что с него довольно, и прямо в воздухе принялся вылизываться – в целом мысль была здравая.  
– Дин, придется тебе потерпеть.  
Сэм, снова прижав его к груди, направился в ванную. Правая рука так и висела над головой, как привязанная к воздушному шару.  
Потерпеть, однако, пришлось ему: Дин не вырывался, наоборот, впился намертво в летучую руку, локоть которой Сэм для верности слегка придавил коленом, и дал вымыть себя шампунем целых два раза, даже не пикнув. С гладкой кожи Сэма пыльца смылась запросто, рука перестала проситься в небо почти сразу, что не могло не радовать – чтобы как следует прополоскать густую шерсть лучше бы иметь обе руки. Едва Сэм положил дрожащего завернутого в полотенце Дина на диван, влажный кокон поднялся на полметра и завис. Наверное, потому что Дин успел вылизать лапу, мелькнула догадка.  
– Черт!..   
Сэм сгреб в охапку сырой ком и задумался, промывают ли котам желудки, но, покрутив идею так и сяк, решил, что впадать в крайности не стоит, лучше посытнее накормить Дина, оно само и выйдет. Чтобы не представлять, как именно летающий кот уладит эту проблему, он развернул Дина и повесил отяжелевшее от воды полотенце на спинку дивана. Оно осталось неподвижным, а значит, очистить шерсть от пыльцы все же получилось.   
Вместе с облегчением накатила жуткая усталость. Сэм широко зевнул и лег на бок, подгребая Дина к себе и придавливая локтем. Вылизываясь, Дин урчал, как мотор Импалы на холостом ходу, еще он был теплый и больше не царапался, и… Сэм не заметил, как заснул.

 

Царапины распухли и болели, Сэм заливал их перекисью, наблюдая за передвижениями Дина по комнате. Как астронавт на Луне, он прыгал вперед и вверх, приземлившись, цеплялся за ковер когтями и, обнаружив, что перелетел через блюдце с фаршем, прыгал снова, и снова, и снова. Бил хвостом, глухо и зло мяукал, но не прекращал попыток добраться до завтрака. В конце концов Сэм бросил медицинские процедуры и, прямо в воздухе перехватив Дина под животом, поставил на пол перед блюдцем. Дин тут же заурчал, завибрировал, так что убрать руку было совсем невозможно – Сэм пристроил ее на выпирающих треугольником лопатках, мол, ешь, не торопись.   
Под мерный рокот хорошо думалось. Раз папа до сих пор не вышел на связь, избавляться от подарка феи придется самостоятельно, что означает долгое (и одинокое) сидение над книгами в библиотеке. Если бы у него был ноутбук! Сэм виновато провел пальцами по рыжей спине. О том, чтобы взять Дина с собой, и речи быть не могло. Ему не вытерпеть столько времени в рюкзаке. Оставить его без помощи сейчас, когда земное притяжение пасует перед магией – нечестно.  
Решению этой проблемы не хватало изящества, зато его эффективность не вызывала сомнений. Сэм закрепил на Дине балласт – насыпал в носки песка и примостил их ему на спину с помощью импровизированной сбруи из папиного «фэбээровского» галстука. Дин страдал, но хоть не выпускал когти. «Я похож на идиота», – запросто читалось на его морде.  
– Зато не улетишь никуда, – сказал Сэм, затягивая последний узел. Теперь он мог с чистой (почти) совестью рыться в книгах.

– Сиди тихо, – прошипел Сэм, поправляя на плече рюкзак с Дином, – с животными сюда нельзя.   
Он выбрал столик подальше от стойки, удачно прикрытый понурой пальмой в горшке. Дин не шелохнулся, ни звука не издал, пока Сэм усаживался, читал меню и делал заказ, зато потом с поразительной ловкостью сдвинув изнутри бегунок застежки, высунулся наружу. Глядя на шевелящийся розовый нос с коричневым пятном и смятые о края рюкзака усы, Сэм чуть не потерял бдительность. Благо, шелест пыльной зелени предупредил о возвращении официантки, и он успел набросить на рюкзак куртку. Дин фыркнул, но женщина, споро выставляя тарелки на стол, не заметила.  
– Не переживай, Дин, ей лет сорок и весит она не меньше папы, – Сэм намеренно преувеличил и без того весомые достоинства официантки.  
Он выбрал из салата кусок тунца поаппетитнее и сунул под куртку. В пальцы тут же ткнулся теплый мокрый нос, затем Сэм почувствовал дыхание, щекотку и укус – еще давай. Таким способом он, увлекшись, скормил Дину половину кукурузы и сыра, перемежая их кусочками рыбы. Все бы хорошо, только сосиски с горошком, которые он взял для себя, остыли.

Из клумбы с его же стараниями помятой петуньей Дин вылез как раз под ноги сестрам Хон. Ноги были – загляденье, что сестры с радостью подчеркивали с помощью коротких джинсовых юбок. Дин аж присел от восторга, Сэм же покраснел, представив, какая картина открывается с асфальта. В глазах Дина зажегся масляный свет, мурчатель врубился на полную мощность, хвост чинно обвил лапы.   
– Ой, какой красивый котик! – пропела Юби, наклоняясь. Слишком высокий голос был ее единственным недостатком, который с лихвой компенсировала красота. Сэм сглотнул и отвел взгляд от обтянутой голубым пуловером груди. Хорошо, все-таки, что Юби уже закончила школу, а Джи объемами не вышла, иначе он ежедневно подвергал бы риску свой аттестат. Дин не испытывал подобных сложностей, напротив, прижав уши, терся щеками о протянутую ладонь и каждой полоской источал очарование.   
– Привет, Джи, Юби, – прочистив горло, поздоровался Сэм. Дин, задрав морду с лихо встопорщенными усами, встал и без спешки прошелся между ног обеих сестричек. А потом с донельзя довольным видом посмотрел на Сэма. Некоторые вещи не меняются, невзирая ни на какие обстоятельства, но возносить благодарственные молитвы Сэм не спешил.  
– Твой красавец?  
– Мой.  
Дина хотелось подхватить и сунуть в рюкзак. Должно быть, такое желание одолевало не только его – Юби подняла Дина и прижала к груди. Лапы коснулись нежной кожи по обе стороны аппетитной ложбинки, и Сэм, хмурясь, подумал, что даже спасенный от полетов под потолком Дин мурлыкал тише. Джи погладила Дина по голове, и тот зажмурился. Сэм начал медленно закипать.  
– Такой лапочка! Пусичка, какой ласковый! – ворковали девушки.   
Он открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать свою собственность обратно, но тут Джи посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.  
– Сэм, ты не одолжишь своего котика?  
У него отвисла челюсть.  
– Я давно хотела нарисовать кота, а с референсов будет не то.  
Распластавшись в декольте Юби, Дин разнежился окончательно. Сэм вздохнул, понимая, что отказа ему не простят.   
– А ты сможешь поиграть в «Doom» на ноутбуке.  
А вот это уже аргумент! Он приободрился.

Прельстили его, конечно же, не игры. Ни в какой «Doom» он играть не собирался – терзал поисковики и переходил по ссылкам на предельной скорости, очень стараясь не отвлекаться, хотя в уши лезло приторное сюсюканье, смешки и мурлыканье. Стоило чуть-чуть поднять глаза, и над краем монитора становилось видно красивый светлый диван, на котором возлежала красивая Юби. Дина – с его горячего одобрения – она устроила у себя на животе, и он постепенно заползал выше и выше, ближе и ближе к вожделенной цели. Честное слово, Сэм отлично все понимал и даже завидовал, так, немножко. Но мурлыкать, в самом-то деле, можно было бы и тише.   
– Гладь его, чтобы не вертелся, – попросила Джи, занося руку над листом бумаги, и Юби охотно послушалась – длинными ногтями принялась расчесывать густую рыжую шерсть. Дин, счастливо зажмурившись, лег щекой на высокую, как пуховая подушка, грудь. На его морде отразилось вполне человеческое блаженство, и Сэма бросило в краску. Пылая лицом, он с удвоенным рвением застучал по клавишам. Ну пожалуйста, мысленно просил он, ну хоть что-нибудь…  
Через два часа безрезультатных поисков под шорох карандашного грифеля и неумолчное «мр-р-р-р» Сэм наткнулся на описание сомнительного ритуала для вызова феи-благодетельницы. Сайт не внушал доверия – черный фон, красные пентаграммы и зеленая кельтская вязь вперемешку с иероглифами, битые ссылки в «библиотеке», но он так обрадовался этой зацепке, что не сразу услышал сигнал своего мобильного.  
– Сэм. Сэм! – Он вздрогнул и виновато взглянул на Джи. – Ответь же.  
Уже догадавшись, кто звонит и что скажет, он торопливо выдернул телефон из кармана. Дин тоже догадался и, мигом соскочив со своей живой лежанки – сна ни в одном глазу, запрыгнул на стол. Разговор получился короткий.  
– Раньше новолуния не ждать, – прошептал Сэм, не решаясь посмотреть на брата.   
Дин прошагал по клавиатуре и, привалившись боком к его бедру, мяукнул.  
– Угу, куда денемся, – согласился Сэм.

 

Хвост и четыре лапы нисколько не мешали Дину оставаться придурком.   
Утро Сэма по обыкновению началось ни свет ни заря – с тяжести на груди и щекотных усов в физиономию. Дин запустил свой моторчик на малых оборотах и неделикатно топтался по ребрам, но наученный горьким опытом Сэм не открыл глаза, не пошевелился. Ни в коем случае нельзя было выдать себя, иначе прости-прощай, последняя дремотная сладость: проголодавшийся за ночь Дин принимался кусать высунутую из-под одеяла ногу (пользовался тем, что пнуть его не позволяла совесть) или орать почти человеческим голосом возле холодильника, залезть в который не хватало сил. Сэм пробовал оставлять еду с вечера, но за ночь она успевала заветреться, а от подсохшего кое-кто воротил наглую рыжую морду и с еще большим энтузиазмом подходил к работе будильника.  
Сэм ни за какие блага мира не признался бы, что ему нравится так просыпаться, поэтому он, зевая и ругательски ругая Дина, выбирался из постели, чтобы выдать нетерпеливому брату порцию фарша или кусок консервированного тунца на завтрак – на кошачий корм, понятное дело, Дин не желал даже смотреть.   
А деньги таяли, и приближался день, когда Сэму придется искать способы заработать. Если, конечно, не получится расколдовать Дина раньше.

Когда Дину становилось скучно, он звал играть в «дрожь земли»: запрыгивал на колени и кончиком хвоста закрывал Сэму нос, ну, и обзор, конечно. Сэм спихивал его на пол, и тогда Дин задирал когтистую лапу ему на колено и, сверкая глазами, тянул за штанину (очень скоро джинсы Сэма покрылись мелкими шершавыми зацепками, что, к счастью, уже не могло им повредить). Если Сэм не реагировал, Дин залезал на стол и быстрыми меткими шлепками по костяшкам мешал писать или крал ручку и мостился сверху. В конце концов Сэм сдавался и нес его на кровать – всего несколько шагов, и ничего бы с Дином не стало, проедься он на руках, но нет, надо было непременно вывернуться. Царапаясь, он перебирался Сэму на плечи и лежал, как большой жаркий воротник. Особое удовольствие ему доставляло бить Сэма хвостом по губам, из-за чего, Сэму полагалось сучить – да пожалуйста, жалко что ли.

 

Дин, чувствительно оттолкнувшись лапами, прыгал на подушку и стаскивал покрывало. Несколько секунд сопел, проползая между ним и одеялом, потом замирал продолговатым холмиком – изображал затаившегося злого червя. Сэм должен был медленно водить рукой по покрывалу – «ходить» и «ничего не подозревать», пока Дин не бросался и не прикусывал пальцы. Сэм разрешал ему, потом начинал «сопротивляться» – хватал за голову или несильно прижимал сверху. Они продолжали, пока Дин, надурачившись, не сворачивался в клубок и не засыпал в разворошенной постели. А Сэм возвращался к урокам.  
Алгебра здорово занимала мозги, так что погружение в самоанализ, грозящее некоторыми открытиями сомнительной приятности, откладывалось на неопределенный срок. Он боялся думать и почти успешно уклонялся от размышлений о том, что навязанный Дину дар делает с ними. Единственной относительно безопасной мыслью была мысль об играх. Они почти не играли друг с другом. Может, когда-то давно, но на месте воспоминаний о совместных играх и развлечениях зияли дыры. В памяти отложились тренировки без счета, инструктаж, подколки, стеб и розыгрыши, учеба. Теперь поверх них тонкой пленочкой натянулась «дрожь земли» и «подними фантик», когда Дин раз за разом сталкивал на пол смятую в шарик конфетную обертку, чтобы Сэм поднял ее и положил ему перед носом.   
Еще появились прикосновения. Сэм почувствовал, как приливает к щекам краска, но заставить мозги переключиться не очень-то просто. Дина хотелось трогать, и это было… нормально. Да и Дин не возражал, наоборот даже, сам будто ненароком подлезал под руки. Он же кот, говорил себе Сэм, они так делают. Но, как ни крути, получалось, что подарок долбанутой феечки, непонятно за какие заслуги, достался Сэму.   
– Мряяяяяяу, – зевнул подарок, потянувшись всеми лапами, задрал левую заднюю и принялся вылизывать под хвостом.  
– Ну Дин! – Сэм кинул в него ластиком, промахнулся.  
– Мнэ? – треугольное ухо шевельнулось в его сторону, и только-то. – Мняу! – Дин без капли стыда продолжил приводить себя в порядок.  
Сэм, смутившись, уткнулся в учебник. Он же кот. Коты так делают.

Жрать макароны с сыром Дин отказывался.  
– На тунца денег нет! – возмутился Сэм, когда братец брезгливо поскреб лапой возле блюдца со своей уже подсохшей порцией. Скотина, лучше бы Сэм съел сам.   
Дин фыркнул и удалился под урчание Сэмова живота, потом прибежал обратно с нетерпеливым мявом.  
– Что такое?  
– Умноу! Мняу-мням! – сказал Дин, изогнув хвост знаком вопроса – надо же, Сэм и не знал, что он так умеет. Пару секунд он смотрел на Сэма, мол, соображай быстрее, да вот с голодухи ни одной идеи в голову не лезло. Дин демонстративно развернулся и снова потрусил в комнату. На полпути он остановился и глянул из-за плеча. – Мнуу?!  
Сэм поплелся следом. Дин победно встопорщил усы и сел перед работающим телевизором. В принципе, его можно было понять, в местных новостях показывали рыбака-рекордсмена и его улов – здоровенную рыбину с него ростом. Классная будет уха.  
– Мнуу? Мняяяяям! – опять подал голос Дин. – Мня-мня-мяу!  
– Разорался… – Сэм пожал плечами и выключил телевизор. Пожалуй, стоит еще разок понюхать макароны, которые не понравились Дину.

Что за мысль пытался донести до него Дин, он сообразил только при виде придушенной мыши возле раковины. Рядом, гордо попирая добычу лапой, возлежал Дин, вот, мол, мой вклад в продуктовую корзину семьи, угощайся, братец.   
– И где мне, по-твоему, взять удочку? – поинтересовался Сэм, стыдясь своей недогадливости. Идея ведь болталась на поверхности, странно, что он сам не додумался.

Жертву воспитательного момента Дин выбросить не дал, не поленился отнести за два квартала от дома, к обшарпанной закусочной, под крыльцом которой жила недавно окотившаяся кошка с котятами. Сэм хотел сказать, что мышь ей ни к чему, наверняка ей вдоволь достается объедков с кухни, но важный довольный собой Дин вышагивал, как на параде, и грозно рычал на прохожих – язык не поворачивался обломать ему кайф от красивого жеста. Ну да, Сэм оценил.

Удочка не понадобилась, мелочь с красными плавниками отлично ловилась на простой крючок на леске. На хлеб клевало, как на изысканный деликатес, и за пару часов в обществе комаров и мошек Сэм натаскал полкастрюли рыбешек. Не рекорд, конечно, но и не кот начхал. Дин усиленно помогал – гонял крылатых кровососов, а когда умаялся скакать, размахивая лапами и щелкая зубами, прикорнул у кастрюли с уловом, за что Сэм был ему благодарен. Едва ли у него хватило бы терпения отбивать нападки Дина на сырую рыбу, а о том, чтобы позволить ему сожрать ее сразу, не могло быть и речи.

– Надо выждать пятнадцать минут после закипания! – Сэм уже и сам кипел: Дин топтался вокруг кастрюли, рискуя обжечь нос, и непрерывно мурлыкал. Он терся о ноги и лез под руки, пока Сэм чистил красноперых недомерков, чем вывел его из себя. Утренние макароны с сыром давно переварились, а на пустое брюхо не особенно полюбезничаешь. – Отвали, придурок, ошпаришься! – он спихнул Дина на пол, но тот вскочил обратно, даже не огрызнулся, хотя человеком обязательно отозвался бы своей дурацкой «сучкой». Сэм вздохнул.  
Чтобы как-то отвлечь Дина от должно быть умопомрачительного по кошачьим меркам аромата, он взял его на руки и принялся чесать под подбородком, там, где рождалось громкое «мр-р-р-р». Дин запрокинул голову, давая доступ к чувствительному месту, но не расслабился. Усы торчали, как у моржа, хвост хлестал Сэма по бокам, нос шевелился беспокойно, будто Дин пытался насытиться хотя бы запахом. Сэм чмокнул его в коричневое пятно между беззащитно-розовых ноздрей и запсиховал.  
– Я… Нет, Дин… – замямлил бестолково, не понимая, что на него нашло. Сердце прыгнуло в горло, лицо обожгло румянцем. О! – Это… не сработало. Извини, – от греха подальше, он опустил Дина на пол. – Я подумал, ну вдруг… Знаешь, как в сказках, проклятье спадает, если по… поцеловать, – боже, что он несет, сказочный поцелуй истинной любви как средство от вполне реального проклятья? Подарка! Подарка же, чтоб ей пусто было. Дин ему никогда этого не забудет.   
К счастью, на часах запищал таймер, и появился законный предлог отвернуться к плите – мучительные пятнадцать минут истекли.

Получив на физике записку от Джи Хон «Нужна натура, приходи вечером», Сэм никак не рассчитывал, что в качестве предоплаты они с Дином получат ужин с вином и новость об уехавших на выходные родителях. Он еще никогда не пил вино, только пиво, и глотнув из бокала, решил, что ничего не потерял – слишком сладко и липко, да еще попало не в то горло, потому что Юби повела плечом, и лямка ее открытого платья съехала вниз. Когда Юби перегнулась через весь стол, чтобы похлопать его по спине, и стало ясно, что лифчика на ней нет, он чуть не опрокинул бокал. Что там Джи писала про натуру? Прокашлявшись, Сэм отставил бокал подальше и покосился на Дина, который весь вечер вел себя беспокойно: бродил по комнате, нервно мяукал и ни с того ни с сего шипел, выгибаясь в дугу и воинственно распушив хвост. Даже ел без аппетита, хотя стоило отдать должное кулинарным талантам сестренок Хон, вкуснее стейка пробовать не доводилось. Более того, Дин не обращал внимания на почти голую грудь Юби и ноги Джи, которые казались неестественно длинными в экстремальной мини-юбке – пора было начинать волноваться.   
– … через Интернет. Хочешь, покажу? – Юби наклонилась, опираясь локтями на стол и, Сэм, в принципе, увидел почти все, что хотел, но на всякий случай кивнул. Дин залез к нему на колени и принялся топтаться, то и дело попадая хвостом в глаза.  
Джи вышла из-за стола и принесла простую картонную коробку, при виде которой они с Дином хором взвыли. Сэм от боли, потому что Дин запустил когти ему в ногу и заорал, ощетинившись, а Дин непонятно почему.  
– Извините, – промямлил Сэм, пытаясь удержать его на коленях.  
Юби только рукой махнула и улыбнулась сладко.  
– Вот, конец прошлого века, – восторженно прощебетала она, открывая крышку. Под ней обнаружились крошечные китайские туфли-лотосы. По красному шелку, нисколько не потускневшему за столетие, плелась тонкой работы вышивка.  
– Как хорошо, что вы не живете в Китае в те времена, – сказал Сэм, содрогнувшись. Дин воспользовался моментом, чтобы, вырвавшись из объятий, выбить из рук Юби коробку с лотосами, прыгнуть на стол и перевернуть солонку.  
– Да что с ним сегодня? – удивилась Джи.  
– Если бы я знал, – пожал плечами Сэм. – Наверное, он не захочет позировать. – «Зря вы нас кормили», – добавил он про себя.  
– Ну, – Джи согнала Дина со стола и с непривычно взрослой улыбкой шагнула к Сэму, – тогда позировать будешь ты. Потом.  
Не успел Сэм и рта раскрыть, как сзади оказалась Юби и потянула вверх его худи, будто он кукла какая-то. Слова и мысли мигом испарились, по коже побежали мурашки – от волнения, от контраста между прохладным (вроде не было так холодно) воздухом в комнате и теплой прижавшейся к спине Юби. Джи расстегнула юбку и спустила ее с бедер. Если до сих пор и оставались сомнения насчет планов сестренок Хон на вечер, то теперь стало кристально ясно, что Сэму повезло, как никогда, и Дин больше не сможет дразниться насчет…  
Дин. Вспомнив о Дине, Сэм уронил на пол топик Джи – когда успел снять? – и поискал взглядом брата. Тот лежал животом на его вывернутой худи и, вылизывая покрытую катышками изнанку, мял, как тесто, шов подмышкой. Когда он поднял голову и еле слышно заурчал, глядя в глаза, Сэм покраснел, чувствуя, как сам по себе сползает вниз бегунок натянувшейся ширинки. Юби уже водила острыми сосками о лопатки и шептала на ухо раздражающие глупости, почти заглушая голос Дина. Сэм на секунду зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, обзор закрывал кружевной лифчик Джи, маленький такой, но мир в момент сузился до полупрозрачных лоскутков-веревочек, и яростный, прямо даже тигриный рык Дина оказался полной неожиданностью. Невероятным усилием воли Сэм заставил себя отвести от лица руку Джи. От увиденного сразу прояснилось в голове – Дин замер в боевой стойке между ним с девушками и коробкой, над которой висела в воздухе очень красивая, очень бледная и очень мертвая молодая китаянка в национальном костюме. К тому же она была очень не в духе, в немалой степени из-за вонючей лужи, натекшей из коробки. Сэм сразу догадался, откуда взялась лужа, и возмутился бы, но призрак, оскалившись, метнул в них длинные узкие ленты. Юби завизжала и бросилась на пол, застывшую столбом Джи Сэм оттолкнул в сторону дивана, так что ленты пролетели мимо, еще больше разозлив хозяйку старинной обуви. Она снова взмахнула руками, посылая ленты; Сэм, уклонившись, метнулся к столу, надеясь достать солонку. Дин с отчаянным мявом прыгнул на призрак, но не смог сбить прицел – одна из лент все же достигла цели и мгновенно обвилась вокруг ступни белой от ужаса Джи. Ее аккуратная ножка начала утягиваться до размера лотосов, и Джи закричала. Когда вторая лента взвилась в воздух, Сэм наконец добрался до солонки и сыпанул солью в озабоченную устаревшими стандартами красоты дамочку. К счастью, этого хватило, чтобы и она, и ее жуткие ленты растаяли в воздухе.   
– Мяяяу! – заорал Дин. – Мрааау!!!  
Сэм нисколько не возражал.  
– Быстрее, – крикнул он, подхватывая мокрую коробку. – Нужна соль и жидкость для розжига!  
Подвывающие от страха девушки рванули на кухню, они с Дином прикрывали отход.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Сэм тихо. – Ты весь вечер пытался предупредить, а я…  
– Мноу.  
К чести сестренок Хон, несмотря на испуг действовали они слаженно и не мешали, только жались поближе и тряслись, как в лихорадке, пока Сэм вытряхивал в раковину, солил и заливал жидкостью для розжига злосчастные лотосы. Спички принес в зубах Дин.

Пробуждение оказалось то еще – левую руку отдавила Джи, обвившая ногами его ногу, на правое плечо пускала слюни Юби. Ее ладошка лежала на расстегнутой ширинке Сэма, из которой, по случаю утра и неожиданной ласки, торчал прикрытый натянутыми трусами стояк, что само по себе создавало повод для смущения. В довершение ко всему живот щекотал хвост, под ребра упирались задние лапы, а расслабленная в розовую ромашку передняя накрывала Сэмов сосок. Усатая морда брата выглядывала между полных грудей Юби, и хотя никто не мог увидеть Сэма в эту минуту, он залился краской. Он судорожно вздохнул, надеясь, что если наберет побольше воздуха, лапа сдвинется с чувствительного места, но куда там. Тогда он подул в треугольное ухо.  
– Дин, – шепотом позвал он, недоумевая, как они с Юби не раздавили его во сне. – Ди-ин.  
Ухо шевельнулось, хвост хлестнул по пупку, послышалось мурлыканье, ровное и убаюкивающее, мол, спи, рано еще. Скосив глаза на часы, Сэм понял, что Дин прав, шел шестой час утра. Ладно, решил он, еще полчасика, хуже-то уже не будет.

На траве блестела роса, ловила в отражение несмелое еще солнце и бледное небо, каждый шаг отзывался ознобом и злыми мурашками. Сэм зацепился за стебель пальцами босой ноги, и подъем ожгло короткой болью – лист резанул, отомстил за неловкость. По утренней прохладе волосы на теле стояли дыбом (хорошо, что только они, не хватало еще скакать по лесной полянке с членом наизготовку), а в голове болтались незначительные мелочи вроде мыслей о поющих птичках, родинках на лопатке Джи и задаче по химии, в которой он допустил ошибку на последней контрольной. Из динамиков Импалы уже полторы минуты орала «Bleeding Me», а он и не начал. Дурацкую фею-дарительницу можно привлечь возлиянием меда и яблочного сока и плясками голышом с утра пораньше. «Чтобы дух твой и плоть в первозданной красе в танце слились по жемчужной росе», – говорилось на том сайте с иероглифами и кельтской вязью, и Сэм очень надеялся, что понял правильно.   
Вздохнув, он обернулся на развалившегося на теплом капоте Дина и вытянул руки вперед и чуть вниз, будто держал за талию девушку. Его танцевальные умения сводились к идиотскому топтанию на месте под музыку, и сейчас Сэм жалел о своей неопытности больше, чем когда-либо. А вдруг феям не по нутру ограниченность? Музыка тоже вызывала сомнения, потому что достичь «единства души и тела» под «Металлику» умудрился бы только Дин, но в их коробке с кассетами водились монстры и похуже. Вот она, плата за отсутствие музыкальных привязанностей, даже медляка нормального не записано. Разозлившись на самого себя, Сэм зажмурился накрепко, топнул и махнул рукой. Движение неожиданно попало в ритм, и он на пробу повторил его. Вроде получилось. На радостях он запрыгал и замахал руками, то и дело поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси и покачивая бедрами, и через некоторое время понял, что согрелся. Еще бы избавиться от неприятного ощущения, что на него смотрят… Не выдержав, он остановился и открыл глаза. Оказалось, что не ошибся.  
Опираясь боком на заднюю дверь Импалы и сложив на груди руки, на него пялился Дин – во всей своей человеческой красе и, по закону подлости, в одежде, в которой был в тот вечер, когда получил подарок от долбанутой феи. Она, кстати, сидела у него на плече, зараза, и тоже глазела на Сэма.  
– Давай еще, Сэмми! – крикнул Дин, ухмыляясь. Фея захлопала в ладоши.  
Кто бы сомневался, прикрываясь ладонями, подумал Сэм, что все пойдет через зад.

– Она сказала, что ее прижали к ногтю за «несогласованное со старейшинами волшебство, подаренное смертному», так что твои балетные па, – Дин усмехнулся, – тут непричем. Но мне понравилось, Сэм. По-моему, у тебя талант.  
Сэм искренне радовался, что у брата больше нет усов, полосатого хвоста и четырех лап с острыми когтями, а вот по мурлыканью и мяву соскучился буквально за полминуты.  
– Хочешь жвачку? – спросил он с надеждой. Все-таки Дин неделю не чистил зубы, ментоловая свежесть не будет лишней. – Двойная мята, перечная, правда, не кошачья.  
– Ха-ха-ха, – издевательски сказал Дин, но потянулся к ладони, куда Сэм вытряхнул пару белых подушечек, абсолютно кошачьим плавным движением, будто перетек вперед, поставив руку ему на бедро. Когда он взял их губами, Сэма будто кипятком окатило, сердце подпрыгнуло и заколотилось, заглушая голос рассудка. Теплое чиркнуло по линии жизни и тут же исчезло, рука медленно сползла с бедра, оставляя за собой пылающий жаром след, и Сэм мог бы поклясться, что слышал мурлыканье – тихое и не дольше пары секунд. Пламенея щеками, Сэм поскорее закинул в рот жевательную резинку и заработал челюстями, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь. Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить, но улыбку сдержать он не мог. И не собирался, потому что Дин перетек обратно и, выкрутив громкость на полную, дал по газам. Он тоже улыбался.


End file.
